familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Körmend
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = Körmend_-_Palace.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = The Batthyány–Strattmann mansion in Körmend | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Körmend Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = HU county Vas.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Vas County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Körmend in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Vas | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Körmend in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 00 |lats = 40 |latNS = N | longd = 16 |longm = 36 |longs = 21 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Western Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Vas | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Körmend | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = FIDESZ-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = István Géza Bebes | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 52.79 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 193 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 11 472 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 225.88 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 9900 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 94 | iso_code = | website = http://www.kormend.hu/ | footnotes = }} Körmend ( , ) is a town in Vas County, Western Transdanubia Region, Hungary. Places of interest The town is especially well known for its castle which used to belong to the Batthyány family, one of the most important aristocrat families of Hungary. Blessed Ladislaus Batthyány-Strattmann (1870–1931), a famous ophthalmologist who was beatified by the Catholic Church, lived in the castle with his family for nearly 10 years. He turned one of the wings of the castle into an ophthalmology clinic where he treated poor patients for free. Today, the castle belongs to the Hungarian state. Clubs Alternative Student Pastime Club (ADI) Notable people Notable people who were born in Körmend: Imre Sinkovits - actor of The Hungarian Nation G.G. Goloman - collegiate basketball player Péter Besenyei - aerobatic pilot International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Körmend is twinned with: External links * Street map of Körmend * Körmend in wiki.utikonyvem.hu Sport * Körmendi DMTE Női Kézilabda * Kosárlabda Körmend Category:Körmend Category:Settlements in Vas County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary